Aquel día que te encontré
by dany.ruel
Summary: Pip se siente por demás solo en la vida pero una parte de su vida regresa para ayudarlo o atormentarlo?


Las luces de la ciudad destellaban en el bello pueblo de South Park mientras un Rubio inglés caminaba cabizbajo y triste por las desoladas y heladas calles de su "amado pueblo" La razón de su tristeza era simple después de 5 años seguía solo, ya que sus padres habían muerto cuando el era tan sólo un bebé su única hermana (la cual lo maltrataba) estaba en Inglaterra, el se fue de su amada Inglaterra porque creía que en América encontraría algo mejor, pero en realidad había sido peor, no tenia un sólo amigo en el pueblo... Bueno Butters le hablaba pero con tanta mierda que Erik le metía a la cabeza ya no sabía.

El Rubio frunció el seño mientras enojado apretaba los puños y pequeñas lágrimas aparecían en sus orbes azul cielo, estaba enojado con la vida ¿¡Porqué todos lo trataban así?! El era un buen chico no se metía con nadie, siempre ponía la otra mejilla ¿¡ Porqué le hacían eso a el?! No lo entendía sin querer comenzó a sollozar en silencio, cuando sintió como chocaba con alguien.

-Lo *sniff* lo siento-Dijo sin levantar la mirada, iba a seguir su camino, sabía que el extraño no le haría caso, nadie lo hacía, comenzó a caminar de nuevo cuando lo detuvieron extrañado subió la mirada.

Unos orbes rojos lo observaban seriamente, juraba haberlos visto en algún lado pero no recordaba en donde y entonces el azabache de mirada fría hablo.

-¿Porqué lloras Phillip?-Dijo serio y entonces el Rubio recordó todo.

*Flash Back*

-Buen día Damián mi nombre es Felipe pero todos me dicen Pipi porque me odian-Dijo un pequeño Phillip Pirrup de 10 años.

-Entonces te llamare pipi- Dijo el azabache fríamente, pero Pip se sentía feliz el chico nuevo se había sentado con el, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Más tarde...

Pip veía asombrado como Damien quemaba sin piedad los juegos en el recreo.

-Deberías ir con el consejero el te ayudara mucho como a mi-Damien dejo de quemar los juegos y miro con sorpresa y un poco de preocupación a Pip.

El Rubio disfrutaba la compañía del azabache, no se llevaban mal y el de ojos rojos siguió su consejo, pero entonces llego el fatídico día en el que Damien decidió prenderle llamas a su único amigo, para estar con quienes anteriormente lo odiaban, Pip sintió un enorme vacío y un infernal dolor en el pecho, el era igual que todos solo se aprovechaban de el, nadie lo quería por lo que realmente era, el era uno más del montón, desde entonces no había visto a Damien.

*Fin del flash Back*

-Sueltame- Hablo el Rubio finalmente.

\- No has contestado mi pregunta-Dijo el ojirrojo.

\- Sólo Sueltame-Dijo Pip mientras más lágrimas caían.

\- ¿Es porque de nuevo estas solo?-Dijo el azabache aún sin soltarlo

-¿¡ y tu que sabes lo que me pasa Thorn?! No sabes nada de mi conviviste conmigo menos de un día, ¿y ya olvidaste que paso? Déjame refrescante un poco la memoria... Me prendiste llamas tú, el único amigo que había tenido en años y me traicionaste por el estúpido de Marsh y sus amigos- Dijo Pip con mucha rabia, el había querido mucho a Damien en ese entonces pero se sentía muy mal se sentía usado, después de unos minutos el azabache decidió hablar.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no te conozco? Me se tu vida entera Phillip, se que tus padres murieron en un accidente tu no lo recuerdas puesto que eras un bebé, desde entonces vivías con tu hermana y su esposo tu hermana lo único que hacia era maltratarte, después alguien quiso refinarte ya que era un jovencito muy guapo según esa persona, por desgracia esta persona tenía una nieta sumamente insoportable pero hermosa, de la cual te enamoraste, pero Estela te mando por un tubo y aún así no dejaste de insistir después de todo lo que hiciste por ella, y casi morir ella volvió a rechazarte, después de eso te mudaste aquí a la edad de 10 años, desde entonces vives solo y desde que me conoces tu piensas que yo soy un idiota sin remedio-Dijo Damien con una burlona sonrisa la cual se esfumó cuando vio al Rubio derramando más lágrimas.

-¿¡Cómo sabes todo eso?! Esa parte de mi pasado es algo que odio recordar- El de ojos azul cielo callo de rodillas al suelo mientras seguía llorando y susurro- Estela...- Damien lo escucho y mirándolo con enojo le preguntó

-¿Aún piensas en ella?-El Rubio extrañado por el tono de voz del azabache subió la mirada

-Si aún pienso en ella pero no de una forma amorosa, simplemente es la persona que más dañó emocional me ha causado a parte de ti-Dijo bajando nuevamente la mirada pero después de unos segundos preguntó- y a todo esto ¿cómo sabes tanto de mi vida?

-Soy el jodido anticristo Pip fue fácil investigar a un angelito de Dios, eres de sus consentidos-Dijo Damien sin darle mucha importancia, después dijo algo que hizo que Pip se confundiera aún más- y si te investigue fue porque antes de irme vi como te trataban todos, el como te hacían sufrir y yo... No podía hacer nada por la única persona que he querido por mi único amigo-Dijo Damien viendo fijamente a Phillip.

-¿Amigos?-¿¡A qué mierda esta jugando Damien?! Él y yo amigos si claro- ¿Estas jodiendome cierto? Tu diciendo que somos amigos cuando tu me traicionaste ¿Po-porque me ha-haces esto Tho-Thorn?-Dijo Phillip mientras la voz comenzaba a quebrársele y se ponía de pie.

-Pip... Por favor no llores!-Dijo Damien posando una de sus manos en la mejilla de Pip para que el rubio levantara la vista-Te lo digo enserio después de que me fui me preguntaba cada día como es que tu te encontrarías, te veía casi siempre a través de pequeños favores que le hacía a mi padre me dejaba verte gracias a sus poderes, pero lo que veía no me hacia sentir mejor, todos pegándole, insultándote, haciéndote a un lado, el corazón se me encogía Phillip no me gustó estos 5 años verte sufrir de esa manera-Dijo el azabache mientras veía como los ojos azul cielo de Pip resplandecían gracias a la luz de la luna.

-Si ta-tanto te importa-importaba... ¿Porqué nunca *sniff* vi-viniste a de-defenderme?

-Créeme que lo intente-Dijo sin apartar la mirada de esos preciosos ojos azules, lentamente acariciaba la mejilla de Phillip creándole así un intenso sonrojo al rubio, sin dejar aquella acción continuo hablando-Pero el idiota de mi padre no me dejo venir hasta qué admitiera que... Algo-Dijo el anticristo mientras un ligero tono carmín aparecía en sus mejillas era casi imperceptible pero para su mala suerte el pequeño lo noto y pregunto.

-¿Qué fue Damien?-Dijo Pip con curiosidad pero también estaba bastante sorprendido aunque casi no se notaba tenía al mismísimo anticristo con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas.

-Algo que no te incumbe Phillip-Dijo el azabache con un tono más frío de lo normal, eso le había dolido un poco a Pip puesto que a parte de que le habló con ese tono de voz que tanto odiaba también retiro su mano de la mejilla del ojiazul, Pip sólo contesto.

-¡Ooh! L-lo siento cre-creo que he sido demasiado im-imprudente, será me-mejor que me va-vaya-Dijo Phillip comenzando a caminar pero no había dado ni 3 pasos cuando sintió como lo jalaban del brazo quedando a escasos milímetros de los labios de Damien, un sonrojo se apoderó de la cara de Phillip mientras veía nervioso a el azabache

-Me gustas mucho Phillip-Cuando dijo aquellas hermosas palabras un montón de imágenes se agolparon en el cerebro de Pip, todas de aquella vez que conoció a Damien, recordaba su hermosa pero a la vez tétrica sonrisa, su voz y esa preocupación que Damien le había proporcionado que sólo llego a ver una vez, pero claro fue tan traumático para el cuando Damien lo quemo y se fue que inconscientemente bloqueó todo recuerdo y sentimiento del ojirrojo... Hasta ahora.

-Damien... Y-yo te a...- El pequeño no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que Damien acorto toda distancia que existía entre ellos, pero no fue un beso como el que Phillip esperaba, este beso era rudo, demandante y asfixiante, el azabache mordía con rudeza los labios del pecoso, a la fuerza metió su lengua en la cavidad del rubio, Pip con los ojos como platos empujo con rudeza a Damien.

-¿¡Que crees qu-que estas ha-haciendo?!-Dijo el rubio cubriendo con sus manos sus labios.

-¿No es obvio? Te dije que me gustabas por eso te bese, te creí un chico listo Phillip-Dijo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios

-Dam-Damien aunque yo te guste no puedes llagar a besar gente así como así! Ese era mi primer beso Thorn y si es con la persona que quiero pero no fue la manera de dármela Damien -Dijo Pip un poco cabreado haciendo que el azabache se sorprendiera nunca había visto al angelito con ese humor, el anticristo reacciono hasta que Pip volvió a hablar.

-no quiero que te acerques a mi Damien ¡Nunca!-El Rubio grito y pasando junto a Damien comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar, el azabache se había quedado confundido y triste, no pudo controlarse, el amaba demasiado a Pip lo único que quería era tenerlo a su lado besarlo y estar con el por la eternidad, así que sin pensarlo mucho tomó el brazo de Phillip para que quedase frente a el.

-No Pip por favor no te vayas, perdóname, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo que eso pase por eso no pude controlarme,no quise lastimarte de verdad... ¿Te hice mucho daño? ¿Te duele?-Dijo el azabache tomando las mejillas del rubio y con el pulgar acariciaba sus dulces labios que por el beso anterior estaban un poco rojos e hinchados.

El Rubio quedo impresionado por la forma en que Damien le estaba hablando, nunca lo espero del anticristo, Phillip también estaba enamorado del azabache se había dado cuenta algunos años atrás, y rodeando el cuello del azabache se paro de puntitas y susurró lo suficientemente alto para que Damien lo escuchara.

-Estoy bien- Y con esas simples palabras acorto toda distancia que quedaba entre el azabache y el, fue un beso simple pero muy tierno, movían los labios con lentitud, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo, el beso siguió por algunos minutos y nunca se intensifico, hasta que por falta de aire se separaron, tomaron aire y casi al instante volvieron a unir sus labios, Damien con delicadeza mordió el labio inferior de Phillip haciéndolo soltar un ligero jadeó lo que le permitió a Thorn adentrar su lengua a la cavidad del rubio.

Después de una larga sesión de besos decidieron que era hora de ir a casa, caminaban por las frías y desoladas calles de South Park tomados de la mano el inglés iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que nada ni nadie podía quitarle, mientras el anticristo solo se limitaba a mirar hacia el frente sin ningún tipo de expresión aparente, llegaron a casa de Pip y el anticristo hablo:

-Bueno Phillip te veo mañana en la escuela-Dijo soltando su mano.

-Espera Damien ¿Dónde pasarás la noche?-Dijo el ojiazul preocupado

-hummmmm no lo sé por ahí supongo-Dijo sin preocupaciones levantando los hombros.

-¿Porqué no te quedas aquí? de todas formas vivo solo-Dijo Pip sonrojado y mirando el suelo mientras jugaba con sus pies.

-¿Te refieres a esta noche?-Dijo Damien con un toque ligeramente emocionado.

-Me refiero al tiempo que quieras-Dijo Pip sin cambiar su semblante de nerviosismo, Damien no dijo nada sólo se acercó a Pip y posando sus enormes manos en su cara susurro sobre sus labios:

-Te amo tanto Phillip-Y lo beso pero no fue igual que las otras veces, no fue un beso cargado de pasión y un toque de "te extrañe" no,este beso fue lindo, casto y dulce, se separaron lentamente mientras de igual manera abrían los ojos, Damien en su vida podría sacar esa linda, tierna y violable imagen de su mente, tenía a uno de los chicos más inocentes de todo South Park ofreciéndole asilo en su casa el Rubio vivía sólo ¡DIOS SANTO! ¿¡Qué más podía pedir?! Y lo mejor de todo fue que al abrir los ojos después de beso tenía la tierna imagen de la cara de Phillip Pirrup sonrojada a más no poder Damien se relamió los labios, no podría controlar sus instintos mucho tiempo, por desgracia Pip se separó y se adentró a su humilde casa, Damien estaba maravillado, todo estaba en perfecto orden y estado y a pesar de que el Rubio tenía poco dinero todo estaba nuevo y en perfecto estado definitivamente Pip no era como los demás humanos el era especial.

Subieron a la habitación del Rubio y Damien noto que sólo había una cama pegada a la pared juntó a un escritorio bien ordenado todo muy simple perfecto para Damien.

-Pip ¿Quieres qué duerma en la sala?-Pregunto el ojirrojo.

-Creo que estarías más cómodo aquí y yo en la sala después de todo eres mi invitado-Dijo Pip tomando unas cobijas para ir a la sala, cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación una mano lo detuvo.

-¿Porqué mejor no dormimos juntos, tu cama es lo suficientemente grande para los 2-Dijo el azabache seriamente.

-T-tu y y-yo? Durmiendo ju-juntos?!-Dijo Phillip demasiado nervioso.

-si claro ¿Porque no? De todas formas...-Dijo el azabache mientras tomaba por la cintura al rubio y lo acercaba a sus labios-Somos pareja o ¿Me equivoco?-Finalizo su oración para seguidamente besar los dulces labios de Pip cuando el oxígeno se hizo presente se separaron y Phillip hablo.

-E-esta bien ha-hay que dormir juntos, pe-pero será mejor que lo hagamos ahora mañana tenemos escuela-Dijo el de ojos azul cielo separándose de su ahora pareja para ir al baño, lavarse los dientes y ponerse el pijama, para cuando regreso Damien estaba acostado y a punto de dormirse, Pip sonrió y apago la luz, entro a la cama juntó a Damien y antes de darle la espalda le dio un beso en la frente que hizo al anticristo sonreír, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse sintió los fuertes brazos de Damien aprisionando su cintura, se sonrojó, volvió a sonreír, se pegó más al pecho de Damien podía sentir su respiración en su nuca y eso lo tranquilizaba,el pequeño rubio que tanto había sufrido en esos momentos era más que feliz estar así con Damien con la persona que el más amaba lo hacía feliz, no podía creer que algo al fin le salía bien, y antes de caer completamente en los brazos de morfeo dio gracias a la vida porque el nunca más estaría solo.


End file.
